equinox_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarmian
Sarmians are large, desert-adapted sentients native to Sarmoth. These creatures have not yet gained space flight, nor have they managed to discover electricity. They are adapted to extreme temperatures, and have built large, sandstone temples scattered around the planet. In each temple, there are usually only five to ten sarmians, however, in Erasmus, the Capital City, there are believed to be over 200 Sarmians. In order to travel between temples, which are hundreds of miles apart, they use the only other known creature on the planet, the Gongtos. These are non-sentient beasts, which are tamed and are easy to ride on. History The Sarmians are a peaceful species and have never had any wars or battles. They travel alone, yet live together. The origin of their strange language is unknown. They cannot speak, but they can talk to each others minds.They write using their feelers, and can also rub it out. They Sarmians do not have any leaders, however, they have a religion which believes only in peace. There is no God, no praying, no bibles, only peace. Culture Sarmians have not ever left Sarmoth, so no one knows much about them. They live in large temples, most of them having four floors, with a tower and a basement. The basement often is a pool room. It is still a mystery as to what the liquid in the pool is, and where they get it from - it is certainly not water, but has a similar blue colour. The first floor has a few rooms with piles of sand, on which the Sarmians sleep. The second and third floors are usually empty, except having ramps which lead up or down floors. The fourth floor has a lift which takes you up to a high balcony on the top of the tower. They lift is controled by a wheel at the bottom. If turned, the lift rises. The wheel is attached to a rope, made from woven sand, which is attached to the lift. There is no electricity involved, the sarmoth at the bottom, turning the wheel, has to be strong to do it. On the ceilings of all the floors are lamps. They are see-through boxes, containing the red gas, praesodymium, and the sarmarium sand. The two combined gives out a red light. Each temple has a Sarmian Speeder. This is simply a stone, casing, put on the Gongtos to give it shade, and make it look better. However, having the casing does not make the Gongtos go any faster, so the real point of the speeders are unknown. Biology The Sarmians are approximately two metres tall, and move around the desert sands by sliding. They have no legs or feet, they simply have a slug-like lower body, which they use to push the sand behind them, which moves them forward. They have two long, thin black eyes, next to two long feelers, which they use to hold on to things and to pick things up. These feelers can extend to over a metre in length, and come in handy when riding a Gongtos. Their heads are usually darker than the rest of the body, but generally, they are a orange/yellow/beige colour, and can camouflage with the sand very well. Their unusual bodies are used to the 70°C temperatures, and feed on the sand.